Light in the Dark
by snakeygryfin
Summary: Snape finds out that Harry is abused...my take on what would happen. REMEMBER TO REVIEW also I know it is short it's just a prologue hopefully there will be many more chapters in the near future
1. Not Expected

"You worthless freak!" Vernon screamed as he whipped the small boy. "how dare you ruin my poor Dudley' s birthday? Answer me You worthless dumb peice of shit." The small boy whimpered and responded almost inaudibly.  
"I am sorry Uncle Vernon I'll never do it again "he said,not really knowing exactly what he had done to ruin Dudleys birthday, like that would ever matter to Vernon.  
"No you're not sorry, I'll just have to beat you until you really are."the whale of a man said while laughing insanely with glee. "We are going to have a very, very busy night."Vernon once again laughed and leered  
at Harry. What neither Harry nor Vernon had known was that Petunia, who had changed her mind about spending weekend at the spa after dropping off Dudley at a friends. Instead opting to spend a nice weekend with just her husband and nephew,the sweet boy she thought as she put the key into the lock. Her and Vernon never spent enough time with the little orphaned child. What she heard as she stepped through the threshold was something she would never forget even if she lived to be 500.. A horrible animal like scream. She grabbed the first thing she saw l, which happened to be a antique lamp, and ran wordsmith sound of distress that she somehow knew was her sister's just happens to be the basement. She didn't understand why would anyone go down there all that was there was some water pipes and an old truck she would soon be giving to her nephew.  
She slowly opened the door ready for anything. Except what she saw.


	2. What The Hell Are You Doing

Previous Chapter: She slowly opened the door ready for anything except what she saw.  
Chapter 2: What The Hell Are You Doing

There in her basement we're all kinds of torture machines: whips,canes,even a few chains. But that wasn't what disturbed her enough to drop the lamp with a dull thump,no it was the sight of her husband standing over her tiny nephew, whipping him! He was also smiling,and giggling like a toddler let free in a candy store , no it was more like 13 year old girls let loose in the mall with credit cards.  
"What the hell are you doing!" Petunias yelled at her sick husband, feeling as if she would strangle his fat neck if only she could fit her hands around it. How dare he hurt her sister's child. When she came to her senses she picked up the beautiful lamp and attacked him with it. After a particularly hard blow to the head he dropped like a 5 ton brick almost making the floor tremble.  
She dropped to her knees next to the child "Harry , Harry are you okay child?" Of course he's, not she scolded herself. Then the child groaned. "Oh God I need to get you to a hospital." She ran to the phone and called the bobbies and told them to bring paramedics, lots of them. "Oh Harry please hold on help is is on the way."

"Okay auntie Petunia."the boy said in a broken whisper.  
How could someone e do this to the poor boy. He was always so polite and sweet to everyone, always so eager to please. Even when I sometimes paid more attention to Dudley he always did what ever I asked him to, never talking back, never even demanding more attention from me or Vernon. And the boy never asked for anything. The only two times he did was he asked for drawing supplies on his 8th birthday and a snake on his 10th. Though Vernon almost forbade it Harry had gotten both gifts. The boy was such Ooooa talented artist, and it was almost like he could speak to his snake, Ami. Then I finally heard the sirens coming. I jumped up to go get the door after making sure Harry would die the minute I took my eyes from him. After rushing the paramedics down to the basement, I turned to speak with the bobbies that were now standing in my door way. "Come in come in" I told them quickly when they started to bring Harry out in a stretcher. "Will he be okay I asked one of them nervously.  
"We can only hope miss." one of them with a mustache smiling sadly at me. Well fuck could this day get and worse. I asked myself only realizing a few hours later that maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to be thinking.

Author Note: bobbies mean police and if it's not the right word please excuse my American idioticy  
Ali means girl friend in French (I hope I only looked on Google)

his chapter and the first were not betaed (if thats a word) hopefully the next will be


End file.
